Correspondence
by Lucky Chan
Summary: Set during the years that Naruto was away from the village to train with Jiraiya. No one knew where he really was at this time, or how to reach him. Still, Hinata wrote letters to him during these years,regularly,even when he wasn't around to read them.


**Correspondence**

_Author's Notes: This fic was made in response to a challenge from Tin Mandigma, which was to write a (fan) fictional letter (or letters) from and to characters of your choosing. And since my friend Melpomene Melancholica also requested for a Naruto/Hinata fic, I ended up writing this one._

_Comments, of course, would be appreciated.  
_

Dear Naruto,

I hope that you are well, and your training with Master Jiraiya is going along just fine. Three years seems like a really long time, and I think the training's going to be really hard, but of course, I know you will never give up, especially since you really wish to become stronger, to bring Sasuke-kun back to the village. I hope you don't push yourself too hard, though.

I saw you before you left, even though you did not see me say goodbye. I really wanted to, but I just couldn't—I ended up hiding behind a post as you walked past me on your way out of the village. (I'm glad you didn't see me, it would have been so embarrassing.) Kiba-kun and Neji-niisan chided me for not going up to you to say goodbye to you directly, but I always lack the strength to do these things. Maybe someday, I will able to do so.

Tomorrow I continue my own training. I will be stronger too, I promise. I really admire how you can be so strong, and so determined, to improve yourself, and someday I hope I can be just like you.

Good luck with your training. Three years is such a long time, and the village will certainly be quieter without you here, and even though the others say that that will certainly be a relief, the truth is, we all feel as if something will be missing during the days that you are away from the village.

May you and Jiraiya-sama be safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

Dear Naruto,

All is still well here. They've started carving Tsunade-sama's face on Hokage Mountain, but work is making slow progress, for every now and then children from the academy would play pranks on the shinobi who volunteered for the task. Iruka-sensei is having a hard time keeping these children in check, but strangely enough, he looks happier when they're doing so. Most of the time he just looks wistful; I think he's still worried about you.

Father and Neji-niisan are getting along really well. They always train together when they have time to spare. I'm really glad to see them like this: Neji-niisan's grievances with us are now really just a thing of the past, and we have you to thank for that.

I know it is wrong for me to do so, but I feel a little bit of sadness whenever I see them. I wish I could train with them, but I don't think I can be able to keep up with them—Neji-niisan really is the best genin in their year, and in time, I think he can even surpass Father. A small part of me wishes to train with Father, though. I still wish for his approval.

But I shouldn't think of these things, besides Father is so much nicer to me now, and I'm really grateful for that. I'm going to concentrate right now on my own training, just as you are doing. I think I'm close to mastering a new jutsu now, thanks to Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei. And Akamaru too, of course.

Thank you so much, Naruto-kun. Good luck with your training, and may you and Jiraiya-sama be safe, always.

Sincerely,  
Hinata

Dear Naruto,

They're having an eat-all-you can at the Ichiraku today! It really is too bad you're not here; I think this is the only time they're going to do this.

That's all, really: I just remembered you when I saw their sign. Training is going fine as usual. May you and Jiraiya-sama be safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

Dear Naruto,

The chuunin exam is finally coming up, and of course, all of us here are training harder. I saw Lee-san running around the village chained to a big boulder this morning, and he's still at it, I think, and the sun has long set now. Sakura is mostly with Tsunade-sama, and I heard that during their training they created a huge hole in their training grounds; workers are there now trying to repair the damage.

As for me, I am really nervous. I sometimes wonder if I will be good enough to pass this time, or if I will be nothing but a burden to my teammates.

I hope you're well. It's really too bad that you'll be missing the chuunin exams this year: I know how badly you've wanted to be a chuunin. But you don't need to worry, I believe you are already good enough, and you deserve to be one, even without taking the exam.

Good luck with your training, and may you and Jiraiya-sama be safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

Dear Naruto,

Something happened today, which I am really glad of. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun were training in the forest as usual, when two masked shinobi attacked us without warning. They were really skilled fighters, and we really had a difficult time fending them off. I was soon separated from Shino-kun and Kiba-kun as they fought one of our attackers, and I was left battling the other.

The one I was left with was taller than the other, and by his movements, I thought he was the more experienced one of the two, if only a little bit slower. He seemed to know just where to hit me, as well, as if he could see my chakra channels as well as I could see his.

But I'm really glad, because I was able to defend myself, and in the end, with the new jutsu I had just mastered, I was finally able to immobilize him. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun looked successful as well, and we soon unmasked our attackers.

To our surprise, when we took off their masks, we discovered that our attackers were no other than Neji-niisan and Father! Neji-niisan explained how he saw me watching them train, and he commented it in passing to my Father. He said it was my Father thought of doing this, to test my skills.

My Father said nothing to this, and only allowed me a small smile. He only said he was glad that I had improved greatly, and wished me luck in the coming chuunin exam.

It was more than what I could wish for though, and because of this, I now am not afraid of the chuunin exam. I believe I can do it, and if I can't, I will keep trying, even so. You will do the same, if you were here, and that thought also gives me strength. I remember how you believed in me during my match with Neji-niisan. For that I thank you, so much. Without you, I think I may never have gone this far.

Good luck with your training, and I hope you and Jiraiya-sama are safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

Dear Naruto,

I am now a chuunin! The exam was all right (it seemed easier than last year, I am glad to say), although the first exam was so much like last year, I kept glancing over my shoulder, thinking you were the one sitting beside me. Silly me.

All the other genin in our class who took the exam passed, and there were only very minor casualties. My father was really glad, and so was the entire clan. I feel really happy gaining their approval, at last.

That is all, for I have to go: Hanabi just called me so we could commence with our small celebration for the end of the chuunin exams.

I hope you are well, and may you and Jiraiya-sama be safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

Dear Naruto,

It has been a long time since I have thought of writing to you, but it is not because I have never thought of you—oh, that's not true at all! There are so many missions that we are sent to now, and we rarely have a moment to ourselves. Being a chuunin really is challenging, but I enjoy it. I think I am more confident now, after leading several missions, although every now and then I still doubt myself. But I am better now at pushing my fears away, and doing what I _can_ do instead.

Despite how there are more missions we have to do now, this doesn't mean that there is trouble here: the truth is, everything goes mostly according to routine now. We are all fine, at least. Peace is something we so rarely enjoy in Konoha, but I am glad to say that we are, at least for the time being, at peace. It gets too quiet here at times though.

How are you doing? I am sure you are much stronger now as well! It's only going to be a year now, and all of us here in the village look forward to your return. This time I hope I will be strong enough to welcome you home.

By the way, Neji-niisan is now a jounin, and Father and I are really proud. All of us here are doing well also: Sakura is now also one of the strongest ninja in the village, in fact. Tsunade-sama always speaks well of her.

The shinobi from the Hidden Sand Village recently visited the village, and we learned that Gaara of the Sand has become Kazekage. I think you would be very glad to hear that. He has changed since the first time we have seen him (I remember Kiba-kun warning me to back out if ever he was to become my opponent during the chuunin exams), but now the people do not fear him, and instead, respect him. Shinobi from the Hidden Sand have also now become very valuable allies.

I hope you are well, and may you and Jiraiya-sama be safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

_Hinata,_

_It's been almost three years now! I think Naruto and Jiraiya-sama will be dropping by soon. Bet you can't wait, huh?_

_Kiba_

_P.S. Akamaru says that he hopes you won't faint when you see Naruto this time._

_Kiba-kun,_

_I'll try not to, but I think I won't this time. At least, I will prepare myself for his return._

_Thank you for your concern, by the way._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

Dear Naruto,

I'm glad that you arrived in the village some days ago. We were away on a mission so we weren't able to see you, but I heard that you and Sakura trained with Kakashi-sensei for a while, and then Tsunade-sama sent you to the Hidden Sand Village for a mission. I hope you will be safe—I feel really apprehensive about the incidents happening recently. There's trouble brewing, or at least I feel so.

I will be strong though, because we are all needed by the village. Please be careful, and I hope you are safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

_Hinata-sama,_

_I noticed that you were writing a letter yesterday, and since I think I know who that letter is to, I could deliver it for you. We were called to assist Kakashi-sensei's team this morning, and so I would be able to deliver your letter._

_I hope you reply to this immediately, as we are leaving as soon as possible._

_Neji_

_Neji-niisan,_

_Thank you for the gesture, but—anou, don't laugh at me—that letter was never made to be mailed, you see. The truth is, I've been writing him letters for the last three years, but I've never had the strength to mail them. In any case, I didn't know where to send them. Please don't mention any of this to Naruto-kun._

_Good luck on your mission tomorrow, and may you and your team be safe, always._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

_Hinata-sama,_

_I have seen you writing letters, but I never thought…Tsunade-sama would have helped you with them you know, I think she was the only one who might have had an idea where they were during the last two and a half years._

_Don't worry about it, though, I will keep silent. I do think, though, that you ought to let him read your letters. You can't keep doubting yourself forever, Hinata-sama. You are strong in your own right, and you should believe that._

_Neji_

_

* * *

Hinata,_

_You are so strange, you know that? Stop fainting whenever Naruto is around! That was your chance and you blew it!_

_Kiba_

_P.S. Akamaru hasn't really grown these last two years, right? Or has he really?_

_Hinata:_

_I agree with Kiba. Fainting in his presence will not get the kind of attention which you seek from him. _

_You should be comforted by the fact that he recognized you though: I was the only one he did not recognize. That was just insulting._

_Shino_

_Kiba-kun, Shino-kun,_

_I'm really, really sorry. Thank you for your concern—I'll try not to next time…_

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

Dear Naruto,

I'm really, really sorry I fainted yesterday! I had no idea that you were coming back to the village, and I was sorely unprepared. I thought I was a little bit stronger now, but I couldn't have changed that much, then…

And I'm also really sorry that we had a mission to go to, I know we should put our missions as priority first, but I also really wanted to help you form your team to bring Sasuke back to the village. It's the least I could have done, after everything that you have done for us all…

I wish I could have told you this, instead of falling over like that.

Good luck with your mission, and I hope you become successful. Please be careful, and I hope you are safe, always.

Sincerely,

Hinata

_

* * *

Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I found your letters inside your desk, when I went to your house to return your medicinal ointments. You see, I met Neji in the village a while ago, and he asked me to return them to your desk inside your clan residence. Return the ointments, I mean. Not the letters. I really don't like being ordered around like this, but I was hoping he and his team would agree to be the team members for the mission Tsunade-obaachan is sending us to—but in the end they said they had their own mission to go to. Could have told me earlier—_

_By the way, what the hell did you fall over for when I greeted you before? Were you sick? Maybe I'll go ask Sakura-chan to look at you: she's almost as good as Tsunade-obaachan now._

_Anyway, at least I was able to find them—the letters—or else I would never have read them. I think you had the wrong address, because I never was able to get them—or maybe you never had the time to mail them? In any case, the Ero Sennin and I moved around pretty much during the three years that I was away, and we weren't supposed to be found, either, so I guess it really would be hard to mail me these letters. Lucky I found them, eh?_

_I'm really sorry that I was never able to read them; I would have had something to look forward to during those three years of training. You're right, it was really hard! I would usually say that I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-to-be, and I can get through any training, but to tell you the truth, Ero-sennin was just so merciless with the training, I really almost gave up. **ALMOST.**_

_Thanks for writing them, and I hope to really be able to read your letters in the future, Hinata-chan_

_Yours,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Although now that I'm back in the village, you don't need to write anymore, of course. How about we talk over ramen when we both finish with our missions then? My treat _

Dear Naruto,

(How did you)

(Oh, my utmost grat)

(That is just lovely)

Thank you so much for your offer. I'd love to go.

Sincerely,

Hinata

_Hinata-sama,_

_You're welcome._

_Neji_


End file.
